


Something Good Can Work

by duster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idk what this is i just love this ship and there needs to be more, sorta relationship but...not?, they gonna smooch one day but not today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duster/pseuds/duster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he says 'I love you' it's not initially well received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good Can Work

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever ship fic isnt that incredible

He hadn't expected his night to go down this way. If he had he would’ve been more prepared for the fallout. But, as it was, it had been a calm night, with Sans suggesting just staying in and making popcorn for a shitty movie. _Sharknado_ of all movies.

Grillby was unimpressed with the movie itself, though it did seem to bring a lot of joy to Sans who laughed uproariously at the ridiculousness of the film. (The bartender had to admit, seeing a man chainsaw a flying shark in half was pretty hilarious). Humans really did come up with strange stories.

After the movie was finished and Sans was done wiping tears of laughter from his eye sockets, the pair had just sat on the couch. Sans moved in slightly to grab some popcorn and Grillby pulled the skeleton closer. The closeness would’ve made Grillby blush, if he had skin. He let it happen though, watching as Sans, unperturbed, finished off the remaining popcorn kernels.

“So, what’d you think, G?”

Sans watched with amusement as Grillby sighed, and a stream of smoke escaped what passed for his mouth.

“…Ridiculous.”

Sans laughed. “Yeah, I have one complaint about that movie.”

Grillby turned and waited.

“Should’ve ended with ‘Fin’.”

The flame elemental let a smile show on his flaming visage and a small chuckle escaped his mouth. And he didn’t think as he followed that with a soft, “I love you.”

Sans pulled away from Grillby, shock on his face. Grillby himself didn’t even realize what was wrong until Sans spoke.

“W-what?” his pupils had shrunk in shock.

“...I…didn’t mean to say that…” Grillby fumbled.

“Did you really…mean it?” Sans demanded.

The flame shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the couch and placed the popcorn bowl on the ground.

“Well I do…like you…”

Sans shook his head. “I-I’m not. You can’t-“ the skeleton got to his feet and turned away.

Grillby stood up quickly and hastily tried to respond, to fix this, do _something_.

“Sans, I’m sorr-“

“No!” Sans snapped and spun around, his eye was aflame and he looked almost…terrified? “You can’t love me! I’m not worth that! I’m not at all a good person and I’m such a mess.” He shook in rage, or was it fear? Grillby took a step forward but Sans pulled away. “You can do so much better than me. A lazy fucking catastrophe. I can’t…I just can’t. It’s a bad idea. It’s just going to end up hurting in the end.”

Grillby frowned. “Sans, what you are saying…doesn’t make sense but would you _please_ just calm down and relax. We can talk this through…”

“There is nothing to talk through!” Sans flared and threw out his hand causing a stream of blue to follow behind it. “This isn’t going to happen, _nothing_ is going to happen. It won’t work.”

He sounded so certain. Grillby clutched his own arms. He could feel his soul hurting inside. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. If he hadn’t said anything they could’ve at least just been friends. This…he didn’t think this would happen. But Sans seemed so scared, and hurt. Terrified of those words and what they could mean. He wasn’t ready. And he said he never would be.

The flame elemental straightened his clothes and his back. He looked at Sans who was looking steadily at the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Grillby said.

He walked past Sans and to the door, slipping his shoes on and exiting without another word.

He didn’t see Sans fall onto the couch and curl up into the blankets. He didn’t hear Sans whisper ‘I’m sorry’ over and over.

* * *

“Sans, did you fall asleep on the couch again?”

Said skeleton was awakened by the sight of his brother peering at him. It took him a while to realize where he was, what timeline he was in and what had just happened. When he did fully come to, he turned away from his brother and faced the couch.

Papyrus huffed. “Fine, well, how was your night?”

Sans groaned.

“Ohh did Grillby confess his undying love for you?” Papyrus clapped.

Sans stiffened and pulled a pillow over his head.

“Oh my god, did he?”

Sans was lifted up by his younger sibling and held at arms-length. Papyrus was grinning madly with what probably was sparkles in his eyes. Upon noting his brother’s expression though, the taller skeleton frowned.

“Why aren’t you happy? This should be exciting! You and G-“ Papyrus stopped. His expression fell. “What happened?”

The small skeleton hung limply from Papyrus’ hands. He looked down and felt the weight of guilt and mistakes on his shoulders. Papyrus let Sans down onto the couch and he followed soon after. His eyes bore into his older brother’s.

“Sans…”

“I couldn’t do it,” he said finally.

Papyrus sighed and pulled his brother into his lap. Sans heaved a breath and relaxed slightly.

“I’m too scared,” words spilled from his mouth. “I’m so used to not getting attached and for everything to just reset. It’s going to happen again – it always does. I can’t like him – I can’t. It’s just going to hurt more in the end. Plus, heh. I don’t deserve anyone like him–"

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Papyrus saids firmly. “Yes, you are scared. But Frisk did promise there would be no more resets. Though, it is understandable. But you do deserve some happiness and some love,” Papyrus adjusted his brother in his arms so he could look him in the eyes. “He loves you. I see it in his eyes. I may not understand it, but I can see it. He loves your (horrible) jokes and your laugh and he honestly likes you for who you are.”

Sans trembled slightly in Papyrus’ arms and looked at his hands.

“I just don’t think I can do it,” he whispered.

Papyrus nodded. “That’s fine. But you can’t just destroy your relationship with him because you are scared. Tell him you aren’t ready. However,” Papyrus turned serious. “You’ve still got to be friends with him. He’s good for you.”

The words lingered in the air as Sans looked at his brother with sad eyes. He gave a weak smile. Papyrus wrapped his arms around his brother.

“Heh, what would I do without you,” Sans said.

“You’d be pretty bonely,” Papyrus laughed softly.

Sans nodded against his brother’s chest. Then he pulled back and his regular grin was situated back on his face.

“I’ll talk to him today.”

Papyrus grinned. “Excellent! We should have some spaghetti to celebrate!”

“But I haven’t even done it yet.”                                                                               

“Spaghetti is great for any occasion! Even ones that haven’t happened yet!”

Papyrus left the couch and immediately began making his famous spaghetti in the kitchen. Sans remained on the couch a moment longer. He gathered his courage and grabbed his phone.

* * *

The bar wasn’t very full during the day on Monday. In fact, it was quite empty. The change from the Underground to the Surface had caused some routine to shift. Grillby’s classic customers like the Royal Guards had different jobs that worked vastly different hours. The afternoon just wasn’t busy anymore.

That being said, it allowed the fire monster some time to think as he cleaned his counters and tables in fluid motions. Of course, his thoughts lingered to last night. He couldn’t help but feel guilty at what had transpired. He felt a twinge in his soul as he thought about how distressed Sans had been. If only he had been more gentle, or forced Sans to relax and listen to him.

Grillby shook his head and took a deep breath. It didn’t matter. It was in the past now. There was nothing he could do.

The buzzing of his phone broke his thought pattern. He set down the rag and bottle, trading it for the phone in his pocket. The bartender checked his texts.

_‘we should talk’_

Grillby frowned and fired back a response.

_‘You made it quite clear that nothing was ever going to happen.’_

He barely set the phone down before it vibrated again.

_‘i know. i’m sorry’_

_‘i was stupid. not your fault’_

_‘What would you have me do, then? I don’t want to gain hope where there is none.’_

_‘are you busy?’_

Grillby was tempted to say yes. Though he didn’t really resent Sans, he still felt hurt and pained from the reaction he had gotten. But he could not deny his very good friend.

_‘No one is around.’_

_‘be there in 5’_

The flame elemental counted off five seconds in his head and he heard the door open. Sans entered, a shaky grin on his face.

“Uh, hey.”

Grillby gave him a stern look. Sans winced.

“Okay, yeah…I’m really sorry for last night,” he said, stuffing his hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

Sans looked at Grillby with an apologetic smile. The fire monster gestured to the bar stools. The pair of monsters fell into their usual roles, Grillby behind the counter with Sans sitting on the stool. Though, the circumstances were certainly different.

“I understand that you were alarmed…” Grillby began as he wiped some glasses. “But can you explain it to me, please?”

Sans leaned his arms against the counter and nodded slowly.

“I…have been dealing with some things since getting to the surface,” Sans said. “It’s a lot and I don’t want to dump it on you, but the fact is that I was very surprised. Didn’t end up taking it well, which was stupid. I acted like an idiot.”

“I understand you don’t want to talk about some things,” Grillby said. "But you were very unkind."

"I know. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was being an asshole," Sans fiddled with his hands before looking up at the fire monster. "Can you forgive me for what I said? Can we start over?"

Grillby paused and looked at Sans. He could not bear to hurt the skeleton any more than what he had already been through. He certainly couldn't hold anything against his dear friend. Though it may be hard, he knew he could trust Sans. In the end, they knew each other well and wanted to know each other even better. Grillby placed a warm hand over Sans' and smiled.

"Of course. I forgive you," he said softly. He paused for a while before he spoke again. “Does this mean…” He drifted off.

Sans shifted uncomfortably, the smile on his face seemed strained. “I like you. I do. But I need to get over some things first. I don’t think I could handle a relationship yet..." the skeleton looked down, saddened.

Grillby set down his glass and tilted his head over to Sans. A molten smile emerged on his flaming head.

“I understand. Let me know how you are doing, Sans. I do care about you.”

Finally, Sans smiled brightly. “Thanks, G. You are the best.”

The pair of monsters fell further into their routine, talking lazily to one another as the day went on and other customers entered the bar. Just content to be in each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> sharknado is a rlly good movie  
> also it wouldnt be a real undertale fic if i didnt use 'bonely' in it.


End file.
